


Притворись, что не помнишь

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Some Humor, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив согласен принять любое условие, на котором Зимний Солдат позволит ему быть рядом. Рядом с Баки. <br/>И Зимний выставляет ему это условие - никакого Баки. Никаких попыток вернуть Баки. Потому что Зимний может предложить Роджерсу себя вместо Баки, и он не хочет вычеркивать всего себя ради какого-то Баки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Притворись, что не помнишь

Стив согласен принять любое условие, на котором Зимний Солдат позволит ему быть рядом. Рядом с Баки.   
И Зимний выставляет ему это условие - никакого Баки. Никаких попыток вернуть Баки. Потому что Зимний может предложить Роджерсу себя вместо Баки, и он не хочет вычеркивать всего себя ради какого-то Баки.  
Роджерс соглашается - потому что Зимний при всем уровне прокачки не умеет читать мысли.   
И Зимний с кривой усмешкой делает вид, что поверил.  
Все верят Капитану Америке.  
Зимний мог бы выставить условие - никакого Капитана Америки. Но о нем он знает больше, чем о Роджерсе, так что Капитан пока остается в одной реальности с Барнсом, Стивом, Зимним Солдатом и призраком Баки, которого они успешно не видят. Таков уговор.

Он говорит - "Притворись, что не помнишь, как я тебя убил".  
Он говорит - "Притворись, что не помнишь, как я тебя спас".  
Он говорит - "Притворись, что тебя всё устраивает, потому что я не умею по-другому".   
Он говорит - "Притворись, что у нас всё хорошо, потому что тебе я поверю".  
Мало кто знает, насколько здорово умеет притворяться Стив Роджерс в отличие от Капитана Америки. 

Стив смотрит на сведенные над переносицей брови, на густые волосы, обрамляющие почти незнакомое лицо, на скулы и губы, на линию подбородка, шею, ключицы.  
Смотрит на двигающиеся под тканью одежды плечи, на четкие ровные движения мускулов рук, на родные углы локтей и линии кисти - обе одинаково родные, что живая, что бионическая.  
Смотрит на пальцы, перебирающие оружие, чистящие детали, ласкающие ножи, переворачивающие страницы книг, стучащие по пульту, сжимающие сигарету.  
Смотрит на крепкую ровную спину, которую понемногу, день за днем, покидает напряжение.   
Смотрит на ровно вздымающуюся грудь, во время тренировок, во время сна, во время просмотра телевизора - Стив готов поклясться, что смотреть, как дышит его Баки, стократ интереснее любой передачи.   
Смотрит на ноги, небрежно закинутые на спинку дивана, на всю линию красивого сильного тела, с каждой новой позой поселяющегося в блокноте с набросками.  
Смотрит каждый свободный миг, любуется, наслаждается, упивается присутствием Баки - хотя в этом мужчине действительно нет почти ничего от Баки. По крайней мере, тот так думает. Он в это верит. Но кто верит Зимнему Солдату?   
Что думает Стив, пока остается в секрете - пока он может наслаждаться знанием, что Зимний рядом, под боком, за спиной, в безопасности; пока ночной гул остающегося чужим города смягчает его едва заметное тихое дыхание.  
Невозможно взять и перестать быть родным для того, кто тебя вдруг больше родным не считает. Ни близким другом, ни хорошим приятелем, ни дружелюбным соседом. Ни даже воспоминанием.  
Наверное, Зимний и сам не знает, кем он считает Стива Роджерса. Или, наоборот, знает. Просто не хочет говорить. То ли от большой вредности, то ли упиваясь самой возможностью - не говорить.  
Стив думает - смог бы он подружиться с этим неулыбчивым человеком, искореженным десятилетиями войн, избитым, изломанным, но не сломавшимся - если бы не память о Баки, о том, каким он был, каким мог бы стать?   
Вполне.   
Им удивительно уютно друг с другом. Спокойно. Волшебно. 

Зимний не вспоминает. Или ничем не выдает, что помнит.   
Хотя все-таки - Стив оглядывается на сопящего на диване Баки, позволяющего себе спать только в его присутствии, - с вероятностью в девяносто процентов не помнит. В девяносто пять. По одному на каждый год жизни. Стив хмыкает, качает головой и украдкой показывает спящему язык.  
Его Баки ворочается во сне, трет зачесавшийся нос о металлическую руку и снова затихает.   
Его Роджерс сторожит его сон, не зовет его "Баки" вслух и влюбленными глазами следит за ним, когда думает, что его не видят. 

Приятно чувствовать на себе цепкий, внимательный взгляд. Приятно, лестно и немного неуютно. Неуютно делать вид, что ты ничего не помнишь о тощем мальчишке из детства. О высоком красивом парне, которого обожали все вокруг. Об оставшемся дома и об ушедшем на фронт. О целой жизни, которая у них была одна на двоих. О войне, старательно разводившей их пути в разные стороны, но так и не сумевшей их разделить. О замерзающем в бесконечном падении двойном крике, звенящем через года.   
Пожалуй, не помнить о Гидре все-таки приятно. Глупо, недальновидно, но приятно, так что иногда можно и забыть. Ненадолго. 

Это не совсем начало с чистого листа, просто никто не смотрит в ту сторону, где толстой стопкой лежат перевернутые листы их книги жизни.   
В новой главе они снова вместе. По-новому вместе. До конца главы, а там, глядишь, повезет, - и до конца книги.  
Они изломаны под такими дикими углами, что страшно представить себе события, приведшие к этому. О них не хочется помнить.  
Но при этом они так совпадают друг с другом гранями, что в это просто невозможно поверить.   
Идеально.   
Волшебно.


End file.
